My Mate
by toebben112
Summary: When Katy is rescued by Clay there is a price
1. Chapter 1

Something ran through the forest at full speed, barely dodging all the trees and bushes. everything was deadley silent in the forst even with the wolf running. Only a stream of the same words rebounded throughout the wolf's mind "Mate,Mate, I need to mate." He arubtley stopped and sniffed the was far from civilization but he smelt the faint scent of women. The humanity of the wolf was far in the back of his mind as he blasted towards the scent. Halfway towards the scent of women a musty scent mingled with it, it was blood. In a matter of no time the wold ran the distance towards both smells because they came from the same place.  
Three bodies layed sprawled over the campsite. pools of blood indicated they were long dead. Growls came from behind a tent. A large black bear had a something cornered between a tree and the tent. The wolf barrled itself at the bear. The wolf being exceptionally big for a wolf and stronger for a normal one quickly ripped open the bears throat. The wolf stuck its muzzle in the grass and rubbed at its blood coated mouth. Once the wolf was satisfied. The wolf turned to look at what the bear had been sointerested in. A light white wolf layed slumped at the base of the tree. The other wolf trotted slowly towards the other wolf. it layed unconsouis. The wolf croached into a ball, a crack came from the wolf as its bones and muscles reformed into those of a human. His muzzle slowly morphed back into a nose and a mouth, the black fur retreated into the newly formed skin, the only thing that stayed the same were the green eyes.


	2. Sumbission

.:NARRATORS P.O.V.:.  
The man slowly walked towards the white wolf. He tensed, the wolf was a foot away the movement of blood trickling out of the wolf stomach put any desire he had for the wolf behind the desire to help it. He scooped her up into his hands and started carrying her into the woods.

Trees, bushes and rock were all that layed ahead, thats what it looked like to any one else except a wolf. Abeautiful hill use to be there but it was destroyed by a mud slide one spring storm, Now it was the den of a very familiar werewolf pack. Many wolves and werewolves in their human forms came to greet their Alpha. Many knew he was to come back with a mate, butthey did expect shewouldbe uncouinsous. The Alpha walked into the entrance of the concealed den and nodded at those with confused looks, slowly everyone went back to their chores and activities.  
The Alpha took a sharp right into a cavern that led deeper into the den. Many different tunnels led away from the cavern, only one was wider then the rest. He went through the widest one and a door lay on the left. He entered into the room. A hole in the wall that was shaped as a window seat without the window had a assorment of pillows and blanket stroon across it. He layed the white wolf there. He walked towards the other end of the room to a small door that led off into somewhere else.  
. WOLF'S P.O.V.:.  
I opened my eyes and all i saw was fuzzy. I went to rubb my eyes and remembered i was in my wolf form. Slowly i started shifting back into my human form. I rubbed my eyes with my newly formed hands and looked around. I was in a cavern of some sort. I looked to what i was sitting on since it was softer than it should have been. I started moving to sit up and felt the stickyness of the dried blood on my stomach. Then I remembered.  
I was slowly strolling through the forest looking for my food. I heard a roar coming from a bear from my right and decided to see what was angering the bear. I poked my head through some bushes and saw3-4 women trying to fight off the bear, it was useless the bear simply swiped at them once and it was over. One woman was still alive and was fighting hard, she was injured and loosing blood so i intervened. I growled and croached to pounce on the bear. I started sailing through the air and landed on the bears back, I bit right into its neck, it started shaking me loose. I jumped off so i wouldnt hit the trees. I snarled and beared my teeth and jumped right at the bear again. This time it was ready and swiped at my stomach with it razor claws. I got me right in the middle of my stomach. I could feel my white becoming a mess of red. I was loosing to much blood. My vision was getting hazzy on the edges. They bear hit me again and i went flying into a tree. I felt myself slump into the tree, i had no more energy, i was going to die, atleast the one woman got away. i heard something flesh being ripped apart and slowly drifting into sleep.  
I had been knocked oncoumsouis by the bear! Now where was I? I covered myself with the blankets undernearth me as I heard foot stepps. A Man with light brown hair, very tanned skin and green eyes walked in. I felt the muggy heat drifting from him. I opened my eyes and quickly transferred back into my wolf form. I sat my wolf but down into the blankets. He started transferring to, his yellow plaid pant ripped at the seem as they exposed the light brown furr. We starred at eachother for a while until he stepped towards me and i tensed more.  
"I won't hurt you." He said communicating to me in my mind.I glared at him.  
"Your in your mating season!" I exclaimed.  
"Yes I am and I am the Alpha of the Lupus Scorpoius Pack, my name is Clay or Clayton, and I need a Mate. Who are you"He said sitting down.  
" I am Katy or Katelyn and I was apart of the Aquae Storent Pack until it was attacked. I cant help you with the mate situations sir." I said trying to be polite.  
"Oh Katy I think you can." He said raising his eyebrow.  
I gave a wolfy chuckled "and how is that sir ?"  
"I want you to be my Mate, I can sense your abilitys and other things." He stated getting closer.  
"Sir I will dutifully obliged as you are the Alpha, but do you think the rest of your pack being one of the best known packs will agree to this ?" I questioned.  
"They have actually excepted it already."  
"Oh,ok"  
He came and lept up onto the seat next to me. He stiffed my neck and my body then my butt. It was unfortunetlly costum in werewolf matingthat we mate as wolves then humans. I lept off the seat and onto the floor. It gave him a easier time. I wondered later why i agreed to this and realised it is my duty to serve the Alpha as it is anyone else. He took his time getting off the seat and coming around to me. He sniffed my butt a little and came back up to my face. He nuzzled into my neck he lickedmy muzzle and went back to my other end. I was prepared for it. He mounted me and quickly entered me. He took a minute for my comfort, I could feel his anxouisness so i nodded my head and he continued. He thrusted into me continously, i started getting tired of standing and the pleasure was overwhelming. I knelt down where my front paws layed down and my back end was still in the air. I could feel myself at my peak and so was he. He pulsed three times the fourth time he got stuck like it was accostum to in the wolf body. We waited and he filled me every last bit until he could pull out again. I collasped to the ground after he pulled out. I morphed back into my human form.  
.'s P.O.V.:.  
I was tried as hell and happy. I had a beautiful mate and maybe some pups on the way. She collapsed after i ppulled out. She started going back to her human form so i did too. When I was down a beautiful woman layed on the ground asleep. She had White Blonde hair, high cheek bones and her body was as tan as mine. Her eyes must be blue from her wolf form. She was a skinny thing too, Although she had plump perky breasts and full cruves. What I was most happy about was that she had stong hips, perfect for birthing i thought. I had waited years to find a mate that came to my standerds. I scooped her up bridal styled and layed her on my bed in the corner. I tucked her under the cozy wool cover and slipped in next to her. I wrapped my arm around her waist and fell asleep comfortably next to her.


End file.
